


Paradox

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Energy Vampire, F/M, Robots, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment of peace before Nos-4-a2 and Eve Two encounter Star Command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

Nos-4-a2 hovered through the doorway into the ship’s center room, where Two sat at the conference table. Before her was half of an open egg carton filled with soil, tender sprouts emerging from their seeds. Two prodded one mound of dirt with her finger, shifting it to be more centered in its cup. The Energy Vampire put his hand on her shoulder, looking at her little project.

“We just entered a no-man’s land,” he announced.

“What does that mean?” Two mumbled, still scrutinizing her seedlings.

Nos leaned down, slid his arms around her from behind, and nuzzled his head against the back of hers. “It means there isn’t an atom of matter outside of this ship for a parsec in any direction.”

Two blushed. “Oh.” She flicked a bit of dirt from her fingers before returning the embrace. “So no unwanted interruptions?”

“Not even _if_ we wanted them,” Nos whispered.

Two turned in her seat and nestled her visor against his lips, kindling a spark. He captured the dancing energy, his optic fluttered shut, and he pulled her as close as the chair back between them would allow. His facade melted in warm, gooey bliss, his extremities tingled, his smile was stuck. He laughed in his throat and Two giggled back. When they pulled away, each gazed fondly at an equally dopey grin.

“You know, Eve, there’s something I’ve never told you,” Nos purred.

“And what’s that?”

“Being in love with you is the most difficult thing I’ve ever done. I’ve had to live on the edge of starvation, I’ve traveled half the galaxy running from Star Command, and I’ve died twice, but this takes the cake.”

Two stared blankly for a moment. “Honey, I know you’re new to this, but that isn’t flattering.”

“No, no, it isn’t. It’s the reason. I care about you a lot, and there are so many things that could go wrong... it would be so much easier if I were still on my own. It would be easier if I didn’t know that all the robots I’ve killed were alive. Frankly, it would have been much easier to have stayed dead, but you know what? Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Two stared at the scarlet optics, the angular blue face, the crooked smile.

“I can’t help it, Eve. I’ve wanted to tell you for some time, but I wanted to be sure that we were in a safe place first. Nothing in my life has ever been easy, really, but I’d do anything for you, no matter how hard it is, because loving you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me...”

Two was staring so intensely that his voice trailed away. Her hand touched the side of his face, and she pulled him into a tight hug. Her metal trembled. She buried her face in his neck and held him, held the moment of peace and security, and never let go.

It was so worth it.


End file.
